


Operation Get Together

by DepressingGreenie



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Awkwardness, Bets & Wagers, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Oblivious Tony Stark, Rain, Romantic Comedy, Team as Family, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Unresolved Romantic Tension, charity events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve and Tony need to get together. Everyone can see it. Except for Steve and Tony themselves.(Or the five times the Avengers tried to get them together, and the one time it worked.)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 124
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	1. Clint and the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleblackbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackbow/gifts).



> I went with the prompt: "Other Avengers Play Cupid. Everyone can see it, and they're getting really freakin' tired of the lack of resolution. Plus, Tony and Steve both REALLY need to get laid. If they won't do anything about it, then someone (or everyone) else will." + "romantic comedies"
> 
> This was super fun to write. I did my best to keep my angsty fingers out of this (and succeeded 😃). Romantic comedies are not my usual, but I was really excited to give it a go. I had a lot of fun researching the tropes and planning this out.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Happy Holidays, littleblackbow.

Clint looks over at the two men and groans. They were doing that thing again. The one where they try to touch each other without making it look like a big deal. Like all they want to do is run their hands over one another but can’t look like they want to.

With stiff and stuttering movements Steve and Tony help each other dress into their winter outfits as they get ready to head out. Adjusting scarfs, making sure the jackets sit right. Fixing collars so that the warm air won’t leak out. Gently tucking each other’s gloves into their sleeves. All the while managing to make it into the most awkward back and forth.

When they are done, they both take a step back, distancing themselves.

Clint was getting second-hand embarrassment just watching them.

It’s been over a year now of this. Clint was sick of it. He wasn’t the only one either. The whole team was waiting for one of them to buck up the stones to tell the other how they feel. But at this rate, it seems likely that it will be decades, maybe even centuries, before either man makes a move.

Steve holds the door open for Tony, making the man duck his head into his scarf to hide his reddening cheeks. Tony mumbles out a quiet ‘thank you’ and he walks through the door. Steve follows Tony out with a proud smirk and a soft look in his eyes.

Clint grumbles under his breath, tossing the controller down beside him on the couch.

Maybe it was time to actually do something about Steve and Tony. He was beginning to imagine that if something wasn’t done that they would continue like this forever. And Clint wasn’t sure that he could deal with that.

He gets up off the couch and walks over to the door, picking up the arrow he had been fiddling with earlier along the way. Clint uses the head of the arrow to pry open the paneling beside the door. Making sure to cast a quick look behind him to make sure that no one was watching. If people knew he could actually do this stuff they’d ask him to do more around here.

With a little investigation, Clint finds the cable that powers the opening mechanisms for the doors. He detaches the cable with a sharp tug, careful not to cause any damage.

When Steve and Tony return they won’t be getting back in any time soon. He keeps them locked out until they talk. Problem solves. Everyone will be happy, and no one will have to deal with any more lovelorn looks.

Clint returns to the couch satisfied with his work. He picks up the controller and continues on with his game.

An hour later it starts to rain.

He doesn’t give it much thought. It wasn’t much rain and there was some shelter over the door. They would be fine.

The rain doesn’t let up, however. In fact, it just rains down heavier and heavier as time passes.

Sparing a glance at the rain pelting against the large floor to ceiling windows he wonders if this was too far. If he should fix the door so that they could get in. Tony would be insufferable if he caught a cold. Though… he wouldn’t be the one volunteering to nurse him back to health. He has no doubt Steve would already have dibs on that role.

Ultimately he decides against fixing the door. Something needed to be done. Steve and Tony were close to becoming an occupational hazard.

Two hours later Steve and Tony show up at the door, drenched. Both are laughing and looking happy until they realize that they are locked outside. Due to the height of the building, the glass is reinforced enough that it withstands Steve’s attempts to break them in.

Clint watches from a safe distance away. It strikes him how perfect this is. How did he not think about this sooner? What is more romantic than being caught in the rain? There was no way that they were going to get through this without dealing with all the tension between them.

He watches, waiting for the movement where they confess and kiss. But it’s a long time coming.

Steve takes off his jacket to hold above himself and Tony for shelter. The overhang sheltering the door doing little against the heavy rain and stormy wind.

Behind him, he hears footsteps of the team walking up behind him. If he were to guess JARVIS would have summoned them to help let Steve and Tony in.

“I’m assuming because you’re not doing anything to help them that this is your idea, Clint,” Natasha says.

“Something had to be done.” He says, gesturing towards the door.

Sam crossing his arms across his chest. “And… what exactly is this ‘something’?” he asks.

“Why arrow man lock friends out in rain?” Hulk asks.

“Because!” he exclaims, tossing his hands up into the air. “I know I’m now the only one tired of the tension between them.”

“You are attempting to ease their tension by… getting them wet?” Thor says.

“Yes! Exactly.”

“I’m not sure I understand,” Thor says, looking to everyone in turn, seeking clarification.

“It’s romantic. Trapped in the rain. Clothes plastered to their skin, soaked through. Eyes drawn to each other’s lips as water runs down their faces. Forced close to fight against the frigid air.” Clint says. “They have to kiss. And when they do, all of this will be over.”

“Why do you think this will even work?” Sam sighs.

“You have to kiss in the rain. It a rule… or something like that” Clint says.

Natasha rolls her eyes. “Only in films, Clint.” She says.

“The Spider-Kid kissed someone in the rain,” Clint argues.

Sam’s eyes go wide in disbelief. The Spider-guy wasn’t the first one he’d pick at being able to pick up people either.

“Spider-Man kissed someone? Can’t say I saw that happening” Natasha laughs. “He’s cute, if a bit hapless. Good for him.”

“See! See!” Clint says “It’s the power of the rain. They have to kiss.”

“Well it’s doesn’t look like they are kissing,” Sam says with a small shrug.

“Just you wait.”

And so they do. They all settle down onto the couch, just out of sight of the door, and wait. And wait. And wait.

Clint admits that maybe this wasn’t the win he had been hoping it was. As the end credits of the film scroll across the screen, he decides that it’s about time to admit defeat and let Steve and Tony back into the building.

“Well… they didn’t kiss…” Sam says.

“It’s been two hours.” Natasha agrees.

“At least they are huddling for warmth. That has to count for something.” Clint argues, holding on to the hope that maybe they gained some ground on this.

“No, it doesn’t,” Natasha says, shaking her head.

“It’s closeness. And look. They’re not acting all stiff.” Clint says.

“But they didn’t kiss,” Thor says.

“Okay. I’d like to see any one of you do better.” Clint huffs. He doesn’t want to believe that this was an impossible task. But the guys survived the sexy romantic powers of rain. But he was sure that none of them could do better than he did. It was the best set up.

“I could,” Natasha says.

Clint lets out a short laugh. “If you could, why haven’t you gotten them together yet?”

“I was hoping they would get together on their own.” She says.

“Wise,” Thor says in agreement.

“What’s in it?” Sam asks, leaning forward. “If we get them to kiss, what would we get?”

“You mean besides the peace of mind knowing you are not going to walk into the kitchen and see them making eyes at one another over breakfast?” Clint says.

“You’re never up in the mornings, Clint.” Natasha laughs.

“Doesn’t matter. I just know it. Okay. I have a sense about these things.” Clint says, getting up from the couch.

“Irrelevant, Bow-Man, What is the wager?” Thor asks.

Clint shrugs. “Money fine and all. But what about an IOU from each of the losers. Basically, a blank check we can write whatever ever value on. Chores, mission swaps, etcetera.”

“Sounds good. You’re on.” Sam says.

“Deal.”

“Verily. I’ll take part in this wager.”

“Hulk win this.”


	2. Thor and the Auction

While he thought the antics of the Midguardians charming and quaint, he also found some of their behaviors fairly senseless and backward. Much time was wasted playing mind games and an unwillingness to communicate openly. The games of courtship are fun and joyous, but so often do the Midgaurdians seem to take it twist it such.

While the other Avengers were more veiled in their methods; choosing the path of trickery and deception; Thor intends to be a lot more overt. He was going to confront the good Captain upfront with what he wants and hope that he takes it.

He has faith in the Captain.

Thor and Steve stood in one of the private observation boxes overlooking the hall as the charity action takes place.

The crowd cheers as Tony Stark steps onto the stage, waving to the mass of people. The announcer, barely to be heard over the crowd, explains what was happening. In short, the highest bidder would win a date with the man.

Thor turns to Steve and lays a hand on the man's shoulder. “You should bid on him, Captain,” he says.

Steve turns to face him, eyes wide. “I- Thor… no...”

“Why not?” Thor asks.

“It wouldn’t be right.” Steve stammers, looking away.

“I don’t see how it couldn’t,” Thor says.

“This is for charity, Thor,” Steve says, refusing to meet his eyes.

“Aye. And so your bid would go to the charity. I know. I think that's rather the point.” Thor laughs.

“Thor…” Steve says quietly.

“Do you not have more money than those that would bid? Wouldn’t that higher bid benefit these charities that are sorely in need?”

“I give my money to charity anyway…” Steve says.

“Then why shouldn’t you give your money here, and get yourself something for yourself in the process?”

“You’re not suggesting that I- that me and Tony-…” Steve says, stumbling over his words, his face turning bright red. “He and I are just friends.”

“Aye. I wasn’t suggesting anything other. Just that you use this as a way to spend more time with your friend. There would be nothing wrong with that.”

“I already spend so much time with him anyway.” Steve laughs, raising his hand to rub his neck anxiously. “I wouldn’t want to take up too much of his time.”

“I’m sure Stark wouldn’t complain,” Thor says softly.

“He wouldn’t complain, no. But… I don't want to be selfish with his time. He runs a huge multi-national company. His time is worth so much already, I wouldn't want to eat up more of it than I already do.”

“Well, he would have already put aside time for the charity date, wouldn’t’ve he?” Thor argues. “It would’ve already have been planned for in advance. I would hardly count it as selfish if you won it fair. Especially if it benefits charity.”

“I don’t know, Thor. I just recon some of these guys probably deserve a chance with Tony too, you know?”

“He would enjoy himself far more spending his time with you, I would say.”

Steve smiles briefly, looking over the balcony to where Tony was standing on the stage. “Maybe? I dunno, I think it's best if I let someone else with this.” The man looks down at his feet sadly. “It would probably be a nightmare with the press. I shouldn’t.”

“If you say so,” Thor says, realizing there was nothing he could say that would convince Steve. He lets out a tired sigh.


	3. Sam and the Diner Date

There was nothing more romantic than good music and a nice meal.

It was a little hard to convince the guys that this was a team dinner thing. But at least the rest of the team were in on the bet and happily backed him up. After all, they were after the same goal. And after watching Steve sulk for the better part of the week because Tony had a date with his auction winner… Everyone was more than ready to see the end of this.

Sam can’t think of a time he’s seen Steve go through that many punching bags. Ever.

He sets up the table. Trying to make it romantic, but not so overtly so that they would know something was up as soon as they walked in. He sets up the main dining table, knowing that Steve and Tony would naturally sit together as they would normally.

As a final touch, he sets out a couple of candles on the table and lights them. “Do me a favor, Jarvis, could you keep the lights off?” he asks, switching off the lights.

“As you wish, Master Wilson. Though might I inquire as to why?”

“Atmosphere, Jarvis,” Sam says. “Something to aid the romance between Steve and Tony. What’s a romantic dinner with the mood lighting?”

“Indeed.”

Sam heads off into the kitchen to finish prepping the rest of the meal. The food was already done, take-out ordered from a restaurant. But with a little effort, and ditching the Styrofoam containers, it could look like a home-cooked meal.

Just as he was finishing up Steve walks into the kitchen. The man’s uncanny 6th sense about food not failing yet. “Hey, Sam.” Steve greats.

“Dinner’s about ready,” he says.

“Smells great,” Steve says. “What’re we having?”

“Salmon with a dark chocolate chili glazing, lightly seasoned oysters, and a side of honey figs and asparagus.”

“Sounds great”

“Shall I go ahead and summon Sir from his lab, Master Wilson?” JARVIS asks.

“That would be great, thanks, Jarvis.”

Steve looks around the room, noticing how quiet and empty the space was. “Where’s the rest of the team?”

“Nat was called out for a mission. Hulk is out with his bowling buddy. Clint was unsure if he would be able to make it, so… he might be around, but he said not to wait up for him or anything.”

“And Thor?” Steve asks.

“Don’t know. He’s not answering his phone. Then again he never does.”

Steve lets out a soft huff. “Some team dinner, hey? At least there’s the three of us.”

“Three’s company, right?” he says with a smile. “Help me get all this to the table?”

“Sure,” Steve says, stepping forward to help.

Sam passes him one of the serving plates of food and heads off into the dining room with another.

“What’s with the candles?” Steve asks, eyeing the table suspiciously as he sets down the plate.

“Light’s broken. Hulk.” Sam says, quickly walking back into the kitchen to get the rest of the food.

Steve pulls out a seat and sits down, eyeing the food eagerly. If it weren’t for the man’s manners Sam was sure half the food would already be gone by now.

Sam sits down across from Steve. Hopping Steve misses the fact that he hadn’t set out a plate for himself, that the table was only set up for two.

On cue, Sam’s phone starts ringing. He makes a show of appearing shocked and excuses himself from the table. Walking down the hall, Sam makes sure that he’s far enough away from Steve to be out of the guy’s hearing. Waiting long enough he hopes to be believable before returning.

As he walking into the room he notices that Tony hasn’t arrived yet, but Sam was sure that he’d be by soon.

“That was my mom.” He says.

“Nothing bad, I hope,” Steve says, concern written all over his features.

“No, nothing too serious. But she asked if I could help her with something. It’s my mom, you know? So I’m going to help. Hope that’s okay that it’s just going to be you and Tony tonight.”

“Yeah,” Steve says, giving him a small smile. “Go. Tony and I will be fine here alone. Tell Darlene I- we say hi.”

“Will do, Cap.” He says, getting up from the table.

Sam excuses himself, quickly passing through the kitchen to grab his dinner before heading to his room.

“Lockdown my room, would you, Jarvis?” he asks as the door shuts behind him. “Also could you send a feed of the dining room to my tablet?”

“Certainly, Master Wilson.”

“Thanks,” Sam says, sitting down on his bed. He sets his dinner down on his lap as he grabs his tablet from the bedside table.

Sam watches as Tony walks into the dining room, asking about the light as he sits down beside Steve.

“Jarvis?”

“Yes?”

“In a few minutes would you suggest that they listen to some music? The playlist I set up last night called ‘OGT’.”

“Will do.”

As the night goes on, it becomes clear that nothing was going to happen.

Disappointed, Sam turns off the tabled and goes to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a bit of research to make sure I hadn't gone crazy and that you can, in fact, pair chocolate and fish; because I was sure I had seen a recipe somewhere for that. And I did stumble across one in my search.  
>   
> it described itself as "A sultry, seductive salmon recipe with incredible flavor." so I think I was on the right track, lol.
> 
> (OGT => "Operation Get Together")


	4. Natasha and the Dance

Nat watches as Steve paces up and down the narrow hallway from her chair. “I just don’t understand how this happened, Nat. You are one of the most graceful people I know!” he says, fisting his hands in his hair.

“Sometimes accidents happen, Cap,” Clint says, pulling the ice back from her ankle as he turns around to speak to Steve. “Relax.”

“Relax?” Steve says, coming to a sharp stop. “Relax? Clint! I am meant to go out there and dance in front of all those people. And I no longer have a partner! How am I supposed to relax?”

“It’s just a charity ball, it's not like you’re putting on a show,” Clint says, turning back to her.

Steve lets out a humorless laugh. “What’s the difference? Aren’t we here to put on a show today so that we can raise money for charity?”

Natasha pushes herself up from the chair and carefully makes her way over to Steve. Both men rush forward, protesting. She rolls her eyes and ignores them, she knows her body and its limits. “You’ll be fine, котёнок. You can do this. Your footwork has improved so much.”

“I can’t-… Nat… I don’t have a partner.” He mumbles, shoving his hands into his suit pockets.

“You could ask Tony. I’m sure he’d happily dance with you.” She says.

“I’m sure Tony already has someone to dance with, I wouldn’t want to impose,” Steve says.

“He doesn’t.” She says.

“What?”

“Tony doesn’t have a partner. These days he generally doesn’t have the time to find one or hire someone to be his date for the night. He tends to mingle with the crowd and dance with whoever wants to dance. I’m sure he would be more than happy to dance with you, Steve.”

“You think?” he asks, looking at her hopefully.

“I’m sure it will be the highlight of his evening.” She says.

Steve flashes her a shy smile. “I guess I’ll give it a shot.” He says. “What about you?”

“I’ll be here, resting my ankle. Clint will keep me company." She says. “Now go. Shoo. Go ask Tony to dance.”

“Okay. If you’re sure.” Steve says, heading for the doors.

“Very sure.”

Steve leaves, retreating into the crowd of people to find Tony.

Clint turns to Natasha and asks, “Did you really sprain your ankle falling down the stairs, or…”

“Oh, I’m perfectly fine, Clint.” She says. Natasha grins as she watches Steve and Tony head out onto the dancefloor. “Ye of little faith.”

Clint laughs, nearly spilling his wine over himself and the floor.

They turn their attention back to the dancefloor and are disappointed by what they see.

“Is Steve’s better in his dance lessons?” Clint asks, deadpan. “Or has he always danced so robotically?”

It was lucky that Tony had had so many classes growing up that he didn’t have it in him to dance so stiffly. But even with that said, it was very impersonal, especially with the purposeful gap they were trying desperately to keep between themselves. It was like with every step they were trying to scream to each other and the world; “We are friends, only friends. Nothing romantic here. Nope.”

It was awkward to watch, but they seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Natasha lets out a sigh.

“идиоты” she mutters, dragging a hand over her face in exasperation.

Well, this didn’t work out how she had hoped. They’d have to try again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "котёнок" translates to "kitten" (I thought that was cute.)  
> "идиоты" translates to "idiots"


	5. Hulk and the Milkshakes

The Avengers look on in horror as all the glasses in the kitchen lay smashed on the floor. The one remaining glass sat on the counter. The glass was filled with a thick strawberry and blueberry milkshake, the flavors swirled together artistically.

It was quite impressive actually, that the Hulk had actually managed to make something so delicate and pleasing to look at. Clint would almost dare try the milkshake himself if he didn’t already know that was probably a bad idea.

Steve and Tony sat awkwardly on the kitchen stools as Hulk tries to pull out two thin straws from the draw with difficulty.

“I still don’t understand why you had to break every other glass in the Tower.” Tony grumbles.

“Weren’t right,” Hulk growls as he tries to pick up the straws. The plastic bending, flattening, and rolling out from his fingers.

“What do you mean ‘wasn’t right’?” Tony sighs, looking down at the mess of glass on the floor. “There was like even other glasses identical to this one.”

“No.” Hulk mumbles.

“No? I’m just trying to understand here. I mean, if I’m going to buy new glasses I might as well know what you were looking for so I can make sure this doesn’t get repeated.”

Hulk smiles as he manages to finally grab the straws, having trapped them up against the back of the draw. “Just have a feel for these things.” He says as he drops the straws into the milkshake. “As there only one glass, you gonna have to share. Try it.”

Steve and Tony both eye the milkshake wearily then each other, but give in to the Hulk’s wishes. They lean in awkwardly, purposefully avoiding eye contact.

Everyone else stands around watching, adding to the overall awkwardness.

“This… is actually really nice, Hulk. Good job.” Steve says. “Though, I think maybe the others might like a taste…”

“Finish it.” Hulk commends, hovering over them, his shadow encompassing them menacingly. He lays his large green hands on the shoulders, pushing them closer together with the milkshake caught between them.

Steve’s eyes flick up to the Hulk, then to Tony, and then finally back down to the milkshake. The man’s cheek hollows out as he sucks the milkshake up through the straw, draining quickly. They all watch impressed as the milkshake disappears at what has to be record speeds.

Tony watches Steve’s seemingly transfixed. But not by the speed at which Steve was consuming the drink, but the way Steve was sucking the straw, his eyes locked on Steve’s lips.

When Steve is done he lets out a long sigh and leans back, looking up at Hulk.

Tony’s stool is pushed back with a loud squeak. “Well, this was fun and all, but I have to get going. I’ve got work to do, places to be, and glasses to buy.” Tony says, standing up quickly.

They all watch on in stunned silence as Tony high tails it through the door. It was very clear that this was another failure.

None of them won.

But that doesn’t mean that they were going to give up. No.

They’ll just have to return to the drawing board and regroup.


	6. JARVIS and the Win

“Looking sharp, boys,” Natasha says, pulling Clint’s attention away from the game. “Where're you two off to?”

Clint looks over his shoulder to see both Steve and Tony dressed up nicely. While not black tie, still fairly formal. Not their usual ‘we are going out on our not-a-date-date’. He eyes them suspiciously. “Yeah? What’s up? Some press thing.”

“Actually,” Tony says, shooting Steve a soft smile. “We’re going on a date.”

Steve returns the soft smile with one of his own.

“What!” Clint exclaims. “A date? How?”

Tony frowns. “I get that it might be a tad unexpected. But I thought we’d get a better reaction than… uhh… this”

“What Clint’s trying to say,” Natasha explains calmly, “Is it’s about time you two got together. We were beginning to wonder if you’d manage to get together on your own. It’s nice to see that you managed it after all.”

“Well, we had some outside help,” Steve admits, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Clint freezes.

Someone won. Someone actually managed to get them together. Operation Get Together was a success.

But who did it? Who was the winner?

“So, who do we have to thank?” Natasha asks smoothly, smiling at the couple. Clint watches as she lays her hands on her hips to hide the clinching of her hands, a small tell of hers that she had managed to pick up recently and was working to rid herself of.

So she wasn’t the winner then? Maybe…? It was a little hard to tell with Natasha.

“Jarvis, actually,” Tony says, grinning proudly.

“Jarvis?” Clint and Natasha ask in unison.

“Yeah.” Tony says, “He informed the both of us that we had been showing interest in one another and set us up on this date.”

“Really?” Clint says. It can have been that easy. It can’t have been. “But-”

Natasha quickly cuts him off. “Enjoy your date, boys. Have fun and stay safe. Remember, wear protection.” She says, grabbing Clint by the collar and leading him from the room.

“Well… at least that’s done, right?” Clint says when they crossed the threshold into her room. “What are we going to tell the others? We all owe Jarvis now.” He says.

Natasha shoots him a smirk over her shoulder. “Do you really think it’s over now that they’re together? I promise you, they’ll only get more insufferable.”

“What? No” Clint groans. “There’s no way they could get any more insufferable, Nat.”

“You’re kidding yourself if you don’t believe that we’ve just traded pining for PDA,” she says.

“PDA?!” he cries.

“Public displays of Affection.” She explains.

“I know what it means…” he says, burying his face into his hands. “Oh, god. What have we done?”

“We’ve helped two friends find some happiness.” She says. The bed dips as she sits down beside him.

“I suppose that’s alright.” He says, uncovering his face to look at her.

“I suppose so too.” She says, smiling softly.


End file.
